ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Mouse Detective II: The Rise to Return
The Great Mouse Detective II: The Rise To Return is an upcoming 2019 animated mystery comedy film suggested by and based on the characters created by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone. It will be directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, two of the four directors of the first movie. It will also be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot In London, the United Kingdom, and the year 1897, a few months after the incident of the Mouse Queen's Jubilee, an old mouse named Franklin R. Frierson was returning to London from a to rejoin his grandson Norman, his brother Kay, and twin cousin Scotty Doneeta. After stepping off the foot step, he return home to celebrate his return with his grandsons and great nephew. Suddenly, the reunion is cut short when a shadow covers a door, revealing the shape of a bat, Fidget, as Norman, Kay, and Scotty hide in their rooms, Franklin attempts to fight the bat, but Fidget takes him hostage, and Norman sends Kay and Scotty to follow the bat and sends prepares to go off to find Basil of Baker Street to give him the details. Hiram Flaversham, who has most recently returned to London with his daughter Olivia, hears of the news and comes across Norman, knowing he was looking for Basil of Baker Street himself, and takes him there. The landlady, Mrs. Judson lets them in to wait as Basil and his kindly assistant, Dr. David Q. Dawson barge in and introduce themselves. When the formalities are complete, Norman informs them that the peg legged bat, Fidget has returned and taken his grandfather hostage under orders of a Hungarian-born German savage beast, József G. Rathoug, cousin of the late Professor Ratigan. Rathoug coaxed the bat under orders like Ratigan before him. Meanwhile, in Ratigan's former Lair, three of Ratigan's former thugs, who had confessed to Ratigan's plot to overthrow the Queen, are now working for her, are spying on Ratigan's cousin, the Hungarian-born German sewer rat, Rathoug, who with minions of his own, are mourning the death of his cousin and vows to kill Basil to avenge Ratigan. To do this, he starts by sending Fidget to spy on the heroes to get information on Basil. After thunder crashed and Fidget appeared at the window, frightening Norman, Basil realizes that fidget is still alive, even after he fell into the river. Eventually, after Norman finds himself separated from the Detectives and Olivia, he finds Rathoug's lair and enters, hoping Franklin is in there, and sure enough, he's right. But before he can meet him again, Rathoug blocks his path, feeling cheated because no one would ever try to enter the lair after Ratigan's death, but cunning as he is, Rathoug congratulates Norman for being clever enough to make it inside and find the lair, and allows him to reunite with his grandfather inside, but he also finds that Kay and Scotty have cornered Fidget and are trying to reveal the reason for kidnapping their grandfather, but Norman stops them and tries to get them to leave with him so they can save their grandfather. Kay and an orphaned girl he met, Alana Chambers agrees, but Scotty is reluctant because he is more concerned with dealing with the bat and keeping Joanna, a girl he met in the lair safe, but they all come along then and escape. While that happens, Basil learns that Fidget left behind a parchment with information that he collected while spying on them and after he escaped. Back at Baker Street, Basil, Dawson and Olivia recount their adventures, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving the throne yet again. Afterwards, Basil thanks everyone for dealing with the case with him, especially Norman, who feels remorse for not holding his temper in when things at times went wrong, but Basil forgives him, and Olivia reminds him he did good on the case and kisses him, Joanna is accepted by Scotty to live with him, and Basil wraps it up, offering everyone in his flat tea and cheese crumpets. Cast *John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street, London's famous detective living under the house of Sherlock Holmes. *Corey Burton as Hiram Flaversham, London's beloved toymaker who recently returned to London from Scotland with his daughter, Olivia. *Madeleine McGraw as Olivia Flaversham, a young female mouse of Scottish descent who is willing to help Basil with some cases. *Jeff Bennett as Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's kindly assistant and the Queen's 66th Regiment from Afghanistan. *JD McCrary as Norman Frierson, a young boy mouse of Old English descent whose only hope is to save his grandfather from getting killed. He is also Olivia's boyfriend. *Jeremy Irons as Franklin R. Frierson, Norman's grandfather who was kidnapped by Rathoug and he hopes to reunite with Norman. *Hardy Krüger Jr. as József G. Rathoug, A Hungarian-born German sewer rat, the main antagonist, has many of his cousin Ratigan's former thugs when needed. He remembers Ratigan so well, and vows to strike Basil for revenge. *Denny Delk as Bob, one of Rathoug's accomplices. *Billy Zane as George, another of Rathoug's accomplices. *Paul Freeman as Samuel, the third of Rathoug's accomplices. *Eric Idle as Alexander, the fourth of Rathoug's accomplices. *John DiMaggio as Fidget, a peg-legged bat with a crippled wing who works with Rathoug until the end. *Joel Dawson as Kay Frierson, Norman's younger brother. *Noah Johnston as Scotty Doneeta, Norman and Kay's cousin. *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Judson, Basil's landlady and maker of fine cheese crumpets. *Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria, the ruler of Mousedom and Queen of all Mouse citizens. *Charles Fleischer as Bill, a green lizard, one of Ratigan's former thugs who now works for the Queen. He leads "The Goodie Gang", a small group of mouse rebels that fake crimes and stop criminals. *Tony Anselmo as Snakes Henshaw, another former thug who is now working for the Queen with Bill. He is the cute member of the Goodie Gang. *Maurice LaMarche as Red Robertson, another of Professor Ratigan's former thugs, and now working for the Queen with Bill and Snakes. He is the tough member of The Goodie Gang. *Sean Pultz as Don, a mouse who plays piano at the Green Midget Cafe in Bromley. *Mariel Sheets as Joanna, a little girl mouse who is lost in the street and hopes to get help. She is also Scotty's girlfriend. *Maggie Smith as Esther Frierson, Norman's grandmother who also wants to save her husband. *Jonathan Firth as Jeremiah Frierson, Norman's father. *Frank Welker as Toby, a hound dog owned by Sherlock Holmes and trained by Basil. *Michael Palin as the mouse worker of the cafe near the Rat Trap. Gallery Basil.png|Basil of Baker Street David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. David Q. Dawson Livy.png|Olivia Flaversham Flaversham.png|Hiram Flaversham NormanFrierson.png|Norman Frierson Franklin R. Frierson.png|Franklin R. Frierson Kay Frierson.png|Kay Frierson Scotty Doneeta.png|Scotty Doneeta Judson.jpg|Mrs. Judson The Mouse Queen.jpg|Queen Mousetoria Toby the Dog.png|Toby Cafe Guy.png|The Cafe Guy József G. Rathoug.png|József G. Rathoug Bob accom-p.png|Bob George.png|George Bill.jpg|Bill the Lizard Joanna.png|Joanna Red thug.png|Red Snakes.png|Snakes The Pianist.jpg|Don the Pianist Trivia *This film is proudly dedicated to Basil's first voice actor, Barrie Ingham, who sadly passed away on January 23, 2015 and to Alan Young, voice of Hiram Flaversham, who sadly passed away on May 19, 2016. They will be missed. *Ruby Barnhill was intended to be the new voice of Olivia Flaversham after her original voice actress, Susanne Pollatschek, retired. But, due to puberty, Barnhill was too mature to voice Olivia, so Madeleine McGraw got the job. Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Films set in London Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:2019 films Category:2019